


Nine Hundred Windows

by Terri_fic



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Not even a little bit realistic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Totally Indulgent ID fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terri_fic/pseuds/Terri_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what he signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Hundred Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible id smutfic with absolutely no redeeming features. Starts out with epic consent issues, considering that Loki has Clint under Mind Whammy at the very beginning and that heat and mating is a problematic concept in terms of consent. 
> 
> Unbetaed so probably full of unnecessary commas. Title shamelessly stolen from a Leonard Cohen song.

There is a certain... weakening. It's gradual and pervasive and Loki is too preoccupied with other things to really be paying attention to the vagaries of his mind, to really notice the way his grip on a tiny strand of his magic goes slack and then dissolves altogether. 

He's panting from his third orgasm when it happens. His muscles are still twitching and he's clenching down on the knot inside him, feeling stretched and wanton and _strong_ , and then there's a groan from behind him. It's a different sort of groan from the ones he's heard before and Loki freezes.

"What the fuck?" the archer – his name is Clint, Clint Barton, Loki's mind supplies – groans and then he moves, pulling away at first, as is to be expected, but then he presses in, slowly, deliciously, making Loki pant and close his eyes with the sweet burn of it. They're tied and there's nothing to be done but Loki would have expected more protest.

"Well," Clint says after a beat of silence in which neither of them move and Loki tries not to moan at the way they're situated, because fuck his heat, having Clint buried so deep in him, so firm up against him, is seriously detracting from his ability to think. "The past few days seem like a bad dream. And then it went seriously pornographic there towards the end. I suppose I've you to thank for all of that?"

His voice sounds idle, even and mild, but his fingers are tense on Loki's hipbone and fuck but Clint coming out from under the thrall can only mean one thing, and Loki's not sure he likes the implications. He'd thought he was ruined for other alphas after Thor... well, after Thor. At least this is probably why Clint hasn't torn both of them apart trying to get away from him, yet.

"I had you under a spell," Loki says and there's tension building up in his body again, a need to move. He tries to shift but Clint's hands abruptly go firm on his hips and Loki can't, held too firmly in an iron grip and something at the back of his brain starts purring at being handled. 

"I'm guessing this is not what you imagined when you decided to fuck me," Clint says evenly and Loki whimpers at the feel of his fingers digging into his skin.

"I am not supposed to be able to bond," Loki says. "You were there, and..."

"Convenient," Clint finishes for him. He's both right and wrong. Clint had been convenient in that he'd smelled amazing and Loki has people outside, other alphas, but from the moment he realized what was happening Clint had been his choice. 

Clint's still got Loki's hips in an firm grip but he's shifting himself, rocking into Loki as much as their tie will allow, and Loki wants to let himself go, wants to lose himself in it, but the last time he'd done that had been with Thor, so long ago, and this wasn't... this couldn't be...

"It's just a heat bond," Loki protests weakly through the rising tide of pleasure. 

"Yeah," Clint says. "Pull the other one, it's got bells on." He sounds strained and then his hand – one of those strong hands he's been using to hold Loki in place, hold him down – is on Loki's cock, and fuck, that's too fucking good.

He feels the knot inside him expand and release and there's the peculiar sensation of more come inside him, warmth and wetness and it's all so utterly filthy, he's not sure if he's supposed to bask in the pleasure or whether he should gather the tatters of his broken plans around him, lock Clint up somewhere non-distracting and try to keep going. The latter option is sounding less appealing by the minute, though. 

Bloody buggering heat. Bloody fucking timeless void. Stupid, so stupid, to lose track, even in the deepest black. He ought to have known he was due one of these and he should probably count himself lucky that it didn't hit while he was in with the Chitauri. God. 

He shivers at the thought, the idea so awful that while he can rationally dismiss it – it didn't happen, it hasn't happened, it will not happen – his subconscious recoils, shaking him.

"Hey," Clint says, the _mortal_ that he's tied with, the man who was his _thrall_ until a minute ago. "Hey, don't shake. I know ending up with me is a fate worse than death but you could pretend, considering we're stuck." 

Loki lets out a harsh laugh at that, because no, Clint is a fate he can deal with. 

"Do not worry your pretty head," he says. "I shall treat you like a prince. You can be my consort for the end of the world."

There's silence from behind him but Clint's hands don't stop moving over his skin and Loki shivers involuntarily when the man unerringly figures out just how to touch him to make his body sing. 

"Who told you that you wouldn't be able to bond?" Clint asks, finally, and Loki curses himself, because of course he'd chosen Clint for a reason, apart from the way he smelled and looked – and this is why; the man is astute, smart and competent, and even like this, he wouldn't stop being any of these things. 

"My family," he says, not seeing the point in lying at this juncture. "The healers of Asgard." 

"Was there a reason?" Clint asks and in protest Loki shifts back onto his knot, tightening his legs and screwing himself onto the other man's dick, because that's what he'd wanted, a nice, clean fuck, not an interrogation. The pleasure that sparks behind his eyelids is sharp and jagged, though, and Clint's hands settling back on his hips are not unexpected, maybe even welcome.

"I can fuck you," Clint says, his voice rough. "I could fuck you through this heat, but I couldn't walk away from you after, so you'll indulge my questions, if you please, Loki."

"I am not like them," Loki says. "And I was bonded young with someone who didn't... it wasn't..."

"So you had a one-way bond," Clint replies, his voice hushed. One-way bonds, from what Loki can tell, are as rare on this planet as they were on Asgard. "And that was supposed to have fucked you up bad enough that you couldn't have another one? Did your bond mate bond with someone else?" 

"This is a weird conversation to have, with your knot in me," Loki whines, and Clint laughs darkly at his back. 

"You didn't give me a lot of options, sweetheart. I'm just trying to figure out our situation, here." 

"I don't know," Loki says. "I don't know, I might have snapped it, I went far away, somewhere he couldn't reach, I didn't think, this wasn't..."

"I've never heard of distance mattering but I'd guess you're not from around here, if my vague memories are anything close to correct," Clint says. He shifts and there are stars at the back of Loki's throat, pleasure too sharp to contain. It's also too sharp to really be comfortable and then Clint is settling around him, an arm pillowing Loki's head, a hand on his abdomen.

"You don't have to be nice to me," Loki says bitterly but he's not totally surprised when Clint pulls him back against his chest, settling him. 

"I rather think I do," the other man says, his voice soft. "It certainly can't hurt, can it?" 

Loki stares straight ahead, out of an embrace he doesn't deserve, and remembers the last time with Thor, the exuberance of their coupling and how Thor had pulled him down onto his knot again and again. They'd both been selfish; Thor had taken what he wanted and Loki had taken what he'd needed but there had been none of this, no one lying at his back and holding on, no arms around him. It'd been unnecessary, for Thor, and Loki had been too proud to admit that he'd wanted it and then Loki had fallen and all that had become irrelevant.

Or so he'd thought.

+++

Three orgasms and forty five minutes later Clint finally pulls out of him with a sigh, in a flood of slick and come, and Loki moves onto his stomach because he's honestly too tired to move just then. He'll be gagging for it again in a few hours, why clean up in between?

He's surprised again when he's woken from a drifting, shallow sleep, Clint kneeling beside him with a wet towel, wiping him down. There's a blanket over his legs, a big carafe of water on the coffee table they hadn't quite fucked on and a big box of what seems to be fruit and snacks next to it. 

"How did you get anyone to bring you supplies?" Loki asks tiredly, and Clint laughs.

"I just barked the orders menacingly enough," he says. "Worked like a charm, they all scurried. To be fair, I think Dr. Johnson is knitting us baby items, now, and I heard someone mention a crib. Everybody is very fanatically devoted." There's no censure in his voice, and Loki is about to say something about that when there's a knock at the door. 

It's a minion of some description, bearing some spare bedding, and Clint takes it without thanking him, closing the door in his face before coming back to finish what he started. After he's cleaned Loki up – and himself, a little – he goes off with the bedding, into a corner of the room and Loki is almost altogether unsurprised to be picked up later and deposited into a pallet made of soft linens and pillows. His heat is starting up again, he can feel it, and he'd half expected to have to find another alpha to help him out, bond or no bond, but Clint is still there, somehow remarkably even and determined and unsurprised, and Loki won't turn him down – they're already bonded, it's not about to get any worse.

He's a little surprised when Clint doesn't take him at the first sign of renewed interest, lying down next to him instead and holding Loki against him, his free hand stroking down Loki's flank. 

"So, my knot's not in you now, is it?" he finally says, and Loki hums and wonders why that is. 

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Clint finally says. "You came here to conquer the world. There is an alien army waiting on your say-so to attack us. We were supposed to be attacking SHIELD..." he checks his watch, "A couple of hours ago, before you suddenly went into heat. You meant to open the gates for this army but that's not going to happen now, at least not on schedule. You've stolen that big glowy thing from SHIELD, blown up our headquarters and absconded with some of our staff, including me. Have I left anything out?" 

"Not really," Loki mutters and Clint pulls him in closer, Loki's head on his shoulder. 

"Why?" Clint asks. Under ordinary circumstances Loki would bristle at the curiosity he can hear plain as day in Clint's question, except Clint, quite apart from probably being his bonded alpha now, has been rather remarkably sanguine about the whole thing and Loki is pretty sure it's not just his biology that's picking up on those feelings of safety and reassurance. 

"Thor likes you," he says and he knows he sounds like a petulant child. 

Clint, of course, laughs, but it sounds sad and tired. "Thor was your alpha?" he asks, and Loki is struck by the past tense. _Was_. There's a whole world of possibility in that word, _was_. 

"Yeah," he says, unable to help himself from sounding it out in his own voice. "He was."

There's a long silence and Clint brings a hand up to card through Loki's hair, and this isn't what a heat feels like, or it hasn't felt like this before at least. He feels quiet and safe and wanted, even if he knows that Clint probably didn't want him at all. 

"Does any of this actually matter to _you_?" Clint finally asks, and Loki thinks about it, because the question – because Clint – deserves consideration, at this point.

"The Chitauri won't stop," he says. "They'll find some other way if I don't open the portal."

"We'll beat them," Clint says softly. "You'll help. You'll get to help."

"I wanted Thor to..." Loki finally says, only to be cut off when Clint's arms tighten around him. 

"I have vague memories of what you are and I know I can't compare," he says, "but if it was an Alpha you wanted..."

And the truth is, Clint doesn't compare. Clint shouldn't be comparing, when he's already so much _better_. 

"I think maybe none of that matters to me anymore," Loki says, finally, and then Clint smiles at him and it's fucking brilliant.

"That's what I wanted to hear," the man says and Loki doesn't really know him, has spent the past few hours unable to get away from him, has been interrogated by him, but that smile, and those arms around him, and the way he seems so genuine... it's hard -not to be drawn in. 

"What if I hadn't told you what you wanted to hear?" Loki asks.

"Well," Clint says and the heat is rising between them again; Loki can feel his body respond, can feel the slick between his legs and the beat of his heart in his veins. "I can't say I wouldn't have tried to persuade you," Clint says huskily, his teeth on Loki's collarbone and Loki turns over because he wants it and there's no point in denying that. 

"You seem very... persuade-able," Clint adds and he's stretched over Loki, his fingers between Loki's legs and Loki moans and bucks up, glad when Clint moves in and pulls him back onto his cock, fucking him slowly. "And I can be very persuasive," he moans and Loki barks out a laugh, throwing his head back and moving in counterpoint with Clint's hips, pleasure threatening to overwhelm him. 

Clint fucks him into orgasm, pulling him back before his knot is properly full and Loki stays, waits, even if he could've pulled away, even if he could've escaped being tied. Instead he feels the other man's knot expand until neither of them can get away and there were a good five minutes there where one of them could've pulled away but didn't. 

Loki tries to stay relaxed, instead, doesn't clench as Clint gets big inside of him, holds himself back until he's got tears in his eyes and he really can't stand it anymore and Clint whimpers when he finally tightens around him, whining as he comes. 

"Jesus, Loki," Clint says shakily, once they've both gotten past that first trembling orgasm and Loki knows they'll be stuck like this for _hours_ based on the way Clint feels inside him. Thor would've been annoyed but Clint sounds reverent. 

"Do you want me to stay like this, baby, or do you want to lie down?" Clint asks, while Loki is still waiting for the annoyance to hit. "Fuck, that's amazing. I don't think anybody has ever allowed me to get this big." 

"Think of it as an incentive to come back," Loki says and hates himself for admitting it, but Clint just laughs. 

"As if I needed one," he says. Then he moans and Loki can feel the way he's shaking and feel his knot pulsing, because it's fucking enormous inside him and he's just pushing back when Clint's nose travels lightly down the nape of his neck.

"Clint," Loki says sharply. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm just going with what feels right, baby," Clint says and Loki shivers, because words muttered into the top of his spine have that effect on him. They'd have that effect on any omega, honestly. 

"You don't..." Loki starts and he intends to finish with 'have to', but his voice gets subsumed by pleasure when Clint bites down, fucking into him and Loki arches his back and goes with it.

+++

By the time his heat is winding down, Loki is tired, but it's a different sort of tired from what he's experienced before. Sure, Thor had enjoyed having Loki at his mercy and had taken him through his heats before, but he'd been sort of... jovial about it. By the time Thor would leave his bed – always too early, always before Loki was willing to let him go – Loki always felt like Thor was just stopping himself from slapping Loki's flank and saying "Good Job" in the same booming voice he used to encourage men on the practice field. 

Having Clint fuck him through it is different. For one, it takes less time for the burning in Loki's body to subside but Clint stays with him longer, anyway. Their last time under heat is slow and languid, the last vestiges of need all but burned out of them, and Loki feels his body on the edge of hurt, Clint moving inside him sparking equal amounts of pain and pleasure. When they tie, Loki's body is so open and exhausted with it that Clint's knot meets no resistance until it's almost impossibly huge in him. 

"Christ, Loki," Clint breathes, once they're collapsed into the bedding. He's nosing at the back of Loki's neck and Loki shivers, settling into Clint's hold on him, feeling the other man's chest rise and fall against his back. "What happens now?"

"I don't know," Loki says. "I'm not cut out for this."

"Yeah," Clint says, sarcastically. "Who told you that? The same people who said you couldn't bond?" His body is at odds with his tone, his arms wrapped around Loki, Clint's right hand resting just above Loki's heart and Loki really should stop comparing this to his previous heat experiences, since there's no comparison to be made. 

"You're going to make me give the Tesseract back," he sighs, leaning back into Clint's embrace. He's sort of put out about it – it was a pretty good plan, he was looking forward to executing it – but the very premise his anger is built on has changed. 

"Sorry," Clint says, not sounding sorry at all. "And you're going to de-whammy all these people outside and we're going in to SHIELD for debrief."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. They might shoot me on sight," Loki counters, shifting a little and Clint doesn't respond to him immediately, because they're both too busy moving together. Loki whines out his orgasm after a while, his body completely wrung out and it feels like it stings as it tears through him. 

"They won't," Clint pants, as they're coming down. "Shoot you. I have friends, we'll get through this. They won't be happy but they'll have to listen, won't they?" His hands are warm on Loki's arms and he laces the fingers of his right hand with Loki's and Loki curses his biology again, because he's going to fuck this up, even if it's been handed to him on a silver platter, he just knows it. 

And for the first time in a while, he cares.

+++

SHIELD almost make a liar of Clint but Loki doesn't blame them, not when he sees the unmistakable figure of Thor in his red cape standing next to the one-eyed man Clint calls the Director. There's no knowing what Thor has told them and Loki probably did not make a very good first impression, all things considered.

Clint's friend, the Agent Coulson, does not leave the side of the glass cage Loki finds himself in while Clint is off having his head examined. He's grim and distracted but he sticks around and when Tony Stark – Iron Man – comes around to presumably tap on the glass, see how Loki responds, the Agent heads him off before Stark gets in even a shot. 

Clint had said that Coulson was his friend; that Loki would like him and maybe he will, but to do so he'll need to be given a chance, so Loki swallows his pride. "Thank you, Agent Coulson," he says, from where he's curled up at the side of the glass capsule. "I am too tired to be graceful." 

There's a long silence as Coulson looks at him before speaking. "Your brother told us you had bonding issues, that you were volatile and a liar," he says, finally.

"In his defense, at the time of his giving that information, he was probably correct," Loki admits tiredly. 

"Apart from lying, this is how most of SHIELD would have described Barton up until he turned up with you in tow," Coulson says. "Volatile, with bonding issues." 

Loki looks up at that, questioning, and Coulson looks at him evenly. "He's never had so much as a heat-bond," he says. "For years, he's been the best un-bonded Alpha we've had, for situations where that kind of thing is required. He's never even flinched." 

"I was waiting," Clint says from the other side of the room and Loki turns towards him. There's glass and steel between them and it's intolerable, but Clint had told him to take it, so Loki is waiting to see what happens. "I was the only alpha in the circus," he says, and Loki recalls the snippets of information he's gleaned in the past few days, trading stories for lack of anything better to do while waiting for Clint's knot to go down. "There aren't a lot of alpha performers – it's not where their instincts lie. As soon as I came of age, I was the go-to guy for an entire contingent of people when their heat would hit. I got out of the habit of heat-bonding pretty fast."

"That's why you were so sure," Loki says and then catches the look on Coulson's face. He doesn't need to clarify for Clint but they have an audience. "About me," he adds.

"That and other reasons," Clint says, coming over to stand next to Coulson. "Hit the button, Phil. I'm joining him in there."

"Agent Barton," Coulson starts but Clint crosses his arms over his chest and stares him down. 

"Geneva convention, Phil," he says and the words mean nothing to Loki but Coulson sags and opens the cage, allowing Clint time to step in before closing it again. 

Later, they're sitting against the edge of the cage, Loki in between Clint's legs, leaning back against him, when Loki looks up and sees Nick Fury stare at them through the glass. The Black Widow is there, and the Hulk, as they call their pet monster; Tony Stark, of course, and that wholesome hero, Captain America. And Thor, who's standing at the edge of the group, staring at Clint's fingers where they're stroking gently over Loki's collarbone. 

"Hi," he says, because everybody else seems to be waiting for an opening salvo and he can feel the corners of Clint's mouth turn up against his shoulder. 

"I'm told Agent Barton is in his right mind – assured, in fact – and you are bonded, that much we can ascertain for sure," Fury says. There's a small smile playing over the Widow's face but everyone else looks impassive, except for Thor.

"We are," Loki says. 

"In light of the circumstances," Fury says, "we could use your help."

"Clint has requested it, so you'll have it," Loki replies, and the Widow is outright smiling now. "If you'll allow me the use of magic, I can be of some help to you."

"Of course," Fury says. "Coulson, let them out." 

+++

Thor corners him later, after they've broken up a meeting to get coffee. Clint had been spirited away by Natasha Romanoff, who is still smiling at them, and Clint has assured him that this is probably a bad sign. 

Loki isn't surprised by Thor using his superior height and strength to hem him in, to stand there and demand answers that aren't there to be given, but he is surprised when he draws a breath to answer and realizes that the man's scent has changed; it's no longer intoxicating, it's not even appealing. Instead it's just typical male musk, overlaid with the scent of ozone and sweat. There's nothing there for him to want and Thor is probably surprised when Loki leans back, smiling to himself, not even bothering with an answer; he owes Thor nothing and nothing is exactly what he'll give. 

"Mr. Thor," someone says from the end of the corridor and Thor straightens, looking back towards Coulson. 

"We're just talking," he says, like a guilty child offering platitudes. 

"Be that as it may," Coulson says, inclining his head, and Thor lopes back towards the main conference room, Loki following him a little more slowly.

"Family, eh?" Coulson says, looking at Loki when he's close enough, his eyes warm and smiling. Loki smiles back, shaking his head, and he gets a kick out of the way Coulson's shoulders tremble a little as they get back in the conference room. 

He sits down at the table, as far away from Thor as he can get, and a minute later is joined by Clint, who sits close to him, smelling intoxicating; rich and warm and home, and then the Widow sits down on his other side, the tiny smile remaining in her eyes and she meets Thor's gaze head on. 

And somehow that, and Coulson's save, are more reassuring than even Clint's hand on Loki's knee. These people don't owe him anything but they're giving it to him anyway, for Clint's sake, and maybe this can somehow work out. He stares at Thor across the table, at the man who could've given him everything he wanted, if he'd just been interested, and when Fury asks Loki about the Chitauri, he tells them everything. 

Clint's hand stays on his knee and at the end of the day Stark takes them somewhere he calls home, and Loki thinks that maybe, if he lets it, it can be home for them too.


End file.
